Against all Odds
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Aoko never expect to have so many talented people around her. A magician, a detective, and now what? A matchmaker in the making?


Against all Odds

Aoko never expect to have so many talented people around her. A magician, a detective, and now what? A matchmaker in the making?

**_A/N: Just to take note, it's kinda OOC but this idea struck me and I really want to write this, so here goes!_**

* * *

><p>"Stop acting like you're in love, you look utterly creepy."<p>

The dreamy look on Aoko's face was immediately wiped off and a vein immediately popped on her temple. "How creepy am I, huh? Kuroba Kaito."

Kaito scowled. "You've been like this the whole day and it's annoying me."

"How can my dreamy look annoy you in any way?" Aoko made a face. She sighed and started pulling out her chemistry book, ready for the next lesson. Their teacher hadn't came in for their class and Aoko was making use of the chance to just take a slight break, staring at the clouds outside the window and Kaito just had to ruin her peace. Well, it's not the first time either so she shouldn't even feel angry or anything towards it.

"So what now. Are you really in love or what." Kaito glanced at Aoko, an eyebrow raised. "You didn't deny what I actually said, did you?"

"I-I can't be bother to answer your s-stupid question." Pink quickly tinted her cheeks and Kaito's eyes immediately turned wide as he leaned closely towards her.

"W-What are you doing?" Aoko yelled.

"Are you serious? You're in love?!" Kaito yelled even louder.

Everyone turned and stared at the two and Aoko hastily slapped Kaito's mouth. "You don't have to freaking shout!"

"Well well, the class hasn't start and you two are already bickering." Their chemistry teacher walked in on the cue and everyone started settling down, so did Kaito and Aoko.

After greeting the teacher, they began their lesson and everyone were listening attentively. Not until five minutes later when Kaito nudged Aoko as she was highlighting some points that the teacher was saying.

"Who do you have crush on? Please don't tell me it's Hakuba. Anyone but Hakuba. Seriously."

"It's none of your business." Aoko hissed.

"How could you say that." Kaito sounded hurt, or more like he feigned it. Aoko didn't care. She continued taking down the notes despite Kaito's pestering and she couldn't believe that she lasted the entire lesson without getting the mop and chasing him out of the class.

Soon, it was already the end of school and Aoko was still busy packing her bag, with Kaito poking her arm continuously as she urged herself not to hit him. When she was about to flare up for once, Akako approached the two before their manage to start their mop chasing game.

"Ohohohohoh Nakamouri-san, I never knew you're in love. Who is it?"

Kaito would always try to move away whenever Akako was nearby, but this time, he choose to stay instead since he really wanted to hear what Aoko was going to say.

Aoko gave a glare at Kaito as he grinned mischievously. She then turned back at Akako with a sheepish smile. "Bakaito is spouting nonsense earlier, I'm not in love."

"Just spit it out already, Ahouko."

This time, Aoko glared even harder. Akako faked a cough, trying to catch the two's attention. "I didn't know you have so little trust in me, Nakamouri-san."

"Because it's just a crush, not something as serious as love Akako-chan." She chuckled lightly and before Aoko knew what she had said, it was too late.

Akako laughed again and it sent shivers down Kaito's spine. "So you do have a crush." Her eyes twinkled in delight. "A crush and then it will be developed into love! So tell me, who's the guy? I can do some matchmaking to help you."

"It's really just a crush! I don't intend to develop anything more than that!" Aoko waved her hands exasperatedly, her entire ears were starting to turn red.

"It doesn't matter, tell me who he is." Akako demanded.

Aoko blinked and Kaito narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He peered over at Aoko who was looking slightly uncomfortably as she was tugging onto her skirt. She took in a deep breath and exhale. "Well... it's Sakamoto-kun from class 2-A."

"Sakamoto? That Sakamoto from the Shogi club?" Kaito choked as he made a disgusted look. "He's no better than Hakuba at all!"

"And who are you to comment about that!" Aoko gritted her teeth as she pinched Kaito's cheek. "And stop shouting out whatever I say! People can hear us!"

Kaito rubbed his sore cheeks as Aoko huffed and crossed her arms.

"So it's that Sakamoto... Don't worry, Nakamouri-san, soon, your wish will be granted." Akako gave a soft chortle before laughing loudly behind her delicate hand. Aoko tilted her head innocently while Kaito narrowed his eyes again.

.o.

"Why the hell did you like that guy, I still don't get it."

Aoko huffed, clutching tightly on her schoolbag that continually bounced off her thighs as she took a step, and then another. The sun was setting down and the path was quiet as ever.

"I can name one thing; anything about him, and it can show that he's much better than you." She stuck out her tongue.

Kaito scrunched up his face. "Then name it!"

"He's kind. Like really nice and kind. And he's also funny too." Aoko chuckled. "I shall continue no more in order not to hurt you ego."

"How nice of you." Kaito mumbled. "I admit maybe I'm _may_ not be as nice as him but at least I'm still funny."

"Funny in a way without having to prank other people and lifting people's skirt!"

Kaito gave a sidelong glance. "Wow, you're the greatest best friend I ever had."

"Yeah." Aoko said plainly. "Best of friends."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to reply her, he continued what he wanted to say. "Whatever, I don't care anyway. You and Akako can continue on your _matchmaking plan_, just leave me out of it."

"No one asked you! And it's all your fault. I don't even intend to have anything to do with Sakamoto-kun. I just want to have this small crush on him, that's all." Aoko pouted. "You and your big mouth."

"I didn't know you'll admit so easily. And you're the one that blurted it out. Not me"

Aoko tried to hit Kaito with her bag but he dodged skillfully as he grinned at her failed attempt. She rolled her eyes.

Kaito put two hands behind his head, looking up at the orange sky. "You can just tell Akako that you don't want her help. It's not that difficult, isn't it?"

"True, but I don't want her to be disappointed."

He sighed. "You know, you care too much about other people's feelings rather than your own. You should do whatever you want."

After contemplating a long time at Kaito's words, Aoko took in a deep breath. "I guess I'll try to tell her tomorrow."

For a moment after she finished her sentence, Kaito felt like a huge boulder just lifted from his chest. He didn't know why.

.o.

For the whole day in school, Aoko had been trying hard to focus in lessons but she just couldn't do it. It's nearly the end of school and she had been wondering why Akako didn't approach her on the issue that discussed yesterday. It made her anxious and she couldn't help but to fidget all day while mustering the courage and thinking of a way to reject Akako's kind offer like what Kaito had taught her.

As their class finally ended and students were drifting out of the classroom, Aoko's mood slowly became lighter and lighter.

_Maybe Akako-chan already forgotten about it? _Aoko closed her eyes and nodded her head. _That must be it._ She smiled and started packing her bag, ready to go home with Kaito again.

Just as she put in her book into her bag, two figures approached to their table and Kaito and Aoko looked up in synchronization.

"Hakuba-kun?!"

Saguru smirked as he crossed his arms. "I've heard from Akako-san that you've taken an interest in Sakamoto."

Before Aoko could say anything, Akako stepped forward, sitting on Kaito's table and waved her finger around, must to Kaito's displease. "Trust me, Nakamouri-san, I didn't tell a single soul except for him. And I need Hakuba-kun's help to succeed in our plan too so I've got no choice but to tell him."

Aoko blinked, lost for words.

"You guys are so kind, but seriously, Aoko don't need your help. She's perfectly fine having this small crush on her own." Kaito scoffed as he crossed his arm, mimicking Hakuba on purpose. "And I think you guys are up to no good for helping Aoko anyway, what's your plan?" He eyed at Akako before looking at Hakuba.

"Unlike you, Kuroba-kun, we sincerely wished to help Aoko-kun to find her true love. She deserves better than having a one-sided love for Sakamoto. Furthermore, Sakamoto is a good friend of mine and I think he deserves someone as nice and kind as Aoko-kun too."

Kaito was about to argue back when Akako decided to interrupt. "Why aren't you helping Nakamouri-san to find her true happiness?" She then leaned closely towards Kaito as he leaned back cautiously. "Don't tell me you're jealous...?"

"I'm not!"

"He's not!"

The two shouted in union.

"It was just a joke. No need to be so agitated about it." Akako flipped her hair. "I've already got a plan and I think it'll work perfectly, what do you think, Nakamouri-san? The most important thing is that you want to do this. We can't force you."

Kaito sat upright on his seat. He wasn't liking this moment, not even a bit. He turned to face Aoko, giving a signal to her as a form of courage to speak the truth. He could have spoken for her a thousands of time, but Akako was right. He didn't have the rights to say for Aoko. Aoko should be the one who voice out her true feelings and her real opinions, even if it would hurt other people. He closed his eyes and silently wiped an invisible tear. Maybe this would help Aoko to learn to be independent for once and to do what she truly wished to do in the future.

"I'll do it."

Kaito opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at Aoko. He blinked. "Eh?"

"Ohhohohohoho! A smart choice, Nakamouri-san." Akako pat her hand on Aoko's stiff shoulders. "You won't regret this for sure. Tomorrow we'll start the plan and it'll be perfect."

Aoko smiled. "Thanks for the help, I never knew you guys would do so much for me."

"We'll make it work, no problem. I'm not just a detective." Hakuba flipped his fringe. "I'm pretty good in love too." He winked. Aoko chuckled.

Kaito shivered as his hair began standing on his arm. _Akako and Hakuba... these two are definitely meant to be together, they're purely the same! Annoying and... weird..._

"See you tomorrow." Akako lifted herself from the table while Aoko waved back. The former glanced at Kaito. "What's with the gloomy look, Kuroba-kun."

Aoko peered at her best friend.

"None of your business." He muttered.

Akako cackled loudly before leaving to pick up her bag and sashayed out of the room. Hakuba followed suit.

"Well, let's go home..." Aoko took her bag and gazed at Kaito. He gave a silent sigh and stood up from his seat, throwing his bag over his shoulder and they both walked out of the class silently.

* * *

><p>An: It's been a really long time since I've last updated but oh well, I'm finally back and ready to update hehe. Decide to try a short multi-chapter fic (Maybe at most five chapters?) on something a little light-hearted compared to Joker's Queen. Well, I'm still working on that latest chapter so... *fingers crossed*


End file.
